El lago de los cisnes
by Aoi Hotaru24
Summary: Una bailaria que se quizo convertir en cisne


El lago de los cisnes

En el salón de baile, una chica hacia un último ensayo, los espejos de esa sala permitía que se viera y corregir sus errores, pero eso no era problema, su baile era casi perfecto

La melodía era el de El lago de los cisnes, seria la protagonista, representaría a la reina cisne, Odette, quizás aquella criatura mágica no tuvo un final feliz, quizás ella lo acepto no solo porque era una buena oportunidad, sino también porque se sentía identificada con ella

La música no paraba y ella seguía haciendo aquellos movimientos mágicos, su cuerpo parecía flotar y su cabellera azul volar, sus vestido negro y sus zapatillas, hacían de ella una muñeca, pero sus ojos rojos e hinchados hacían de esa muñeca imperfecta

Había estado llorando otra vez por aquel joven, por un momento cerró los ojos y su recuerdo se asomo por su mente, los cabellos rubios y los ojos azules hicieron que ella sonriera, pero todo aquello se esfumo pues el rostro de la ojijade apareció junto al chico que amaba. Paro de golpe y su equilibrio fallo, chocando con los espejos y rompiéndolos, haciendo que estos se rompieran, haciéndoles heridas es sus brazos

Después de un par de minutos la puerta del salón se abrió y un joven apareció, la chica lo miro con sus ojos luna y rompió en llanto. El muchacho se dio cuenta que un pedazo de vidrio estaba hundido en su brazo

—Llamare a una ambulancia

—Sasuke, n-no lo hagas p-por favor—le pidió la muchacha

—¿Que tratas de hacer Hyuga? —se arrodillo y se dispuso a sacar el vidrio—No te muevas—le dijo tan indiferente

—Yo lo siento—susurro y luego un grito de dolor salió de su boca

—¿Sabes que falta poco para que la presentación comience? —estaba enojado—. Hyuga no la estropees

—N-no lo hare—intento pararse—. S-solo necesito p-poner algún ungüento y taparlas con maquillaje

—Como quieras—se paro, la miro fríamente y luego la ayudo

Ella camino hacia su camerino y se miro las heridas algunas solo eran raspones y solo la herida profunda, saco un pomo de su mochila y se lo echo, el ardo que sintió se calmo un poco, empezó a cambiarse.

La ropa que llevaba era la del cisne blanco, se miro al espejo y pudo ver como las heridas ya habían dejado de sangrar, se las maquillo y salió, pero al momento de salir se topo y la herida se abrió haciendo que sangrara, corrió hacia su camerino y trato lo mas rápido posible hacerla pararan pero consiguió todo lo contrario haciendo que sangraran mas, entonces supo que no haría su estreno ese dia, dejaría que la pelirosa lo haga por ella. Su música comenzó a sonar y ella se sento en el frio suelo, esperando que todo acabara

Escucho los aplausos del último acto, se paro y con el vestido del cisne camino hacia la salía, abrió la puerta trasera y se topo con unos ojos negros, pudo ver la mezcla de pena y enojo en su mirada y bajo la cabeza

—Iba de salida—le dijo conteniendo las ganas de llorar

— ¿Estas bien? —ella lo miro sorprendida, pero él no se inmuto, sabía que ella estaba mal

—No te preocupes por mí

—Sabes que pudiste hacerlo mejor que ella

—Me tengo que ir

Ella salió corriendo y él la vio como desaparecía, quería ir detrás de ella pero seguro ella quería estar sola. Unas horas después, cuando el moreno iba de regreso a su casa, en un parque solitario, pues nadie salía a las 5 de la mañana, vio una silueta bailando arriba del barandal que pasaba aquel lago, estaba bailando la coreografía que no pudo estrenar.

El vestido blanco era inconfundible, se quedo viéndola y después ella dejo de bailar, retrocedió y solo con las puntas de los pies se sostuvo, estaba en un juego de tira y afloja con el viento pensó en el rubio, en lo que tuvo que sacrificar para alcanzar el protagonista pues gracias a ello todos sus amigos se habían alejado de ella pero también pensó en Sasuke era una buena persona al ayudarla, sonrió por el pensamiento que tuvo del azabache, para después dejarse caer hacia el lago. Sasuke, salió del auto y corrió arrojándose hacia el agua para poder sacarla, la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo hacia la orilla, trato de reanimarla, la primera vez y la segunda no reacciono, se impacientó, una última vez se dijo así mismo, apretó el pecho con fuerza e hizo que expulsara el agua de sus pulmones

Hinata abrió los ojos y al verlo sintió que sentía algo especial por él y luego se desmayo en los brazos de este, el moreno la llevo al auto, no la podía llevar a un hospital, pues los diarios hablarían, lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue llevarla a su casa, al llegar llamo a un medico. Las malas noticias no se hicieron esperar, al momento de caer, se había golpeado una pierna contra las piedras que armaban el barandal del puente haciendo que sus huesos se rompieran, no podría volver a bailar. La peliazul al enterarse sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba, pero también se sintió en paz, miro al portador de la mala noticia y pudo ver que él pelinegro no la dejaría sola, había perdido una carrera pero a cambio encontró el amor

Después de eso, las cosas cambiaron para los dos, se enamoraron, pues él había estado para ella en el momento más difícil

Habían pasado algunos años y se iban a mudar de la ciudad, pero no quería irse sin antes pasar por el parque donde se enamoro. Regreso con sus zapatillas, queriendo por última vez bailar, no pudo, la pierna lastimada le dolió entonces perdió el equilibrio, cerró los ojos esperando el choque contra el suelo pero en vez de eso sintió a alguien sujetarla, abrió los ojos y se topo con unos ojos negros ella sonrió, se paro y miro al cielo nocturno

— ¿Qué miras? —le pregunto el

—Aquella constelación—la señalo—, se parece a un cisne

—A Odette—la abrazo y ella pudo sentir su calor

—No me convertí en un cisne—sonrió—, pero tengo el amor del príncipe


End file.
